


All I Want for Christmas

by mala_ptica



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mala_ptica/pseuds/mala_ptica
Summary: Marian gets a little Christmas surprise





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> for looselipswontsinkships as part of the Robin Hood Secret Santa 2018!

The holiday yule log crackled and split, spooking the dog. Marian laughed, then attempted to comfort the hound with pets and cooing. She should probably go to bed soon, as the spiced wine had left her eyes heavy, but did not want Christmas to end. Back at Knighton, she and her father would get drunk on cheer and sing all night. She blinked away tears, willing herself to go back to reading the book of songs Guy had given her. The dog, satisfied with her attempts at comfort, had gone back to sleep at her side and was soon snoring loudly, making her laugh despite herself.

There was a noise at the window, as if a stone had hit one of the oiled skins keeping out drafts. The dog dove between her and the pillows on the chair, and she rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing, you baby,” she soothed, scratching his ears, “Just the wind,” but he continued to whine.

Snorting, she went over to demonstrate that there was nothing to be afraid of. The skins had slipped at a corner. She pulled them back so she could refasten them. As she did, a breeze passed her. Marian refastened the window dressing and turned back to the room. When she did, she found an arrow with familiar fletching lodged in the mantle.

Robin!

Did he send this just now? She pulled the skins back again to look but there was no sign of him. 

As she unwrapped the parchment wrapped around the arrow's slim shaft, something fell out to her feet. Marian knelt to grasp the contents. When she held it up to the firelight, she could only laugh. It was a sprig of mistletoe! That flirt. She looked at the message scrawled in elegant hand. _Merry Christmas, my love._

Warmth filled her cheeks and heart. She knew she should chide Robin for taking risks for romantic gestures, but the gift cheered her more than he could have known. Closing her eyes, she kissed the parchment, imagining he was with her. A moment passed and she slipped the paper and the arrow into the fire, but wrapped the sprig in her fingers. Later that night, she put it under her pillow, and whispered to the wind, hoping it could carry her message for her. _Merry Christmas to you too, my love._


End file.
